Ghost King
Th Ghost King is a robust middle-aged man with a short beard, think brows, and a generous -sized mouth. Knots of unknown origin, resembling tiny black pythons, flowed from the man's head like hair and the man's feet were standing atop two dragon heads. Two devil dragons with scarlet red eyes! - Check Chapter 329 for description of Ghost King's Statue. One of the 6 Ancient Kings in the Bedlam Lands. Ghost King reached the 7th stage of the Ghost King Sutra. He was ranked 2nd among the 6 Ancient Kings. Ghost King have defeated the Herculean King. If Ghost King reached the 8th stage of the Ghost King Sutra, he might have defeated Saint King. In Ghost King's Cultivation Cave, there is a total of 5 floors with each filled with traps and heavy bans. The Blood Pact Mandate was found on the second layer by Huang Xiaolong's Ghost slave. The Ghost King Sutra and Ghost King Dan are both on the 5th layer. Ghost King is Ghost Refining Sect's Sect Master, he is a God Realm Late Stage Great Perfection. His battle strength is at Heavenly God 1st Order. He is killed by Huang Xiaolong at Chapter 974 Ghost King Sutra The Sutra is divided into 10 stages, and according to legends, as long as one cultivates until the 9th stage, they would be invincible and have unimaginably long lifespans, to the point of immortality. Blood Soul Mandate is the first half of Ghost King Sutra. Ghost King Spatial Ring The Ghost King's Spatial Ring was very different from the Asura Ring, purple in color and almost translucent, with two devil dragons carved on its body, closely resembling the two devil dragons under the Ghost King's feet. They were baring their fangs and claws, looking intimidating. There was an unnerving ban on the Ghost King's ring. After refining the ring, Huang Xiaolong with the help of Zhao Shu and Zhang Fu, it took 20 hours of time to refine. Inside the Ring was a blood ocean and on top of the blood ocean was Ghost King Dans that had taken shape. Each Ghost King Dan manifestation had reached the Saint realm in cultivation. There are slightly over 400 Ghost King Dans inside the Ghost King Ring. Ghost King Dan Ghost King Dans are claret red in color, with a lustrous gloss over the surface, projecting a vague shadow from within, the shadow of the ghost. Breaking through to the Saint realm was highly dependent on one's battle qi cultivation and would be hard to achieve, nearly impossible. At the same time, one must have certain space law comprehension, and this Ghost King Dan contained the Ghost King's enlightenment towards the space law. Refining and absorbing a Ghost King Dan would enable one to springboard on the Ghost King's space law comprehension, therefore greatly increasing one's chances of breaking into the Saint realm. Ghost King's Cultivation Cave * 1st Floor: Vast field of Snow * 2nd Floor: Endless range of mountains ** Lives a kind of ghost creature called Blood Dagger Ghost. They aren't strong, at most peak of half-saint realm, but they are huge in numbers. They are extremely tenacious and extremely difficult to kill. ** Blood Dagger Ghost had a mouthful of sharp teeth, long arms with black strands of energy coming out from their eyes. Their heads was a dagger-like spike, glinting with a sharp light. ** Entrance to the 3rd floor was filled with ghost beetles and vines. * 3rd Floor: Another endless stretch of snow land. Low bushes of white-colored grass and plants, snowflakes falling from the high above. ** More dangerous than the second floor. Beware of snow. ** The falling snow is so tyrannical, it was 100 times worse than the extreme cold wind at the bottom of the Broken Tiger Rift. ** The snow can be melted by soul fire. ** The snow is called Soul Snow. ** Entrance to the 4th floor had nothing. * 4th Floor: Reflected prism color fog everywhere, this fog glittered gorgeously, emitting a psychedelic light, floating with the occasional breeze. ** The fog is called Seven Color Ghostfog. The Seven Color Ghostfog is the nastiest type of ghost fog one can find in the Ghost Domain. It is extremely toxic, a small breath and not even a high-level Saint realm expert could escape from its death clutch, dying from rotting flesh. Similar ghost type creatures are no exception. ** Entrance to the 5th floor had nothing also. * 5th Floor: the magnificent splendor of a palace came into sight, towering above a mountain peak. On the mountain peak, the refreshing scent of elixirs wafted out, from ganoderma, herb elixirs, and spiritual trees shrouded in mesmerizing halos. ** In the hall, there is a statue of Ghost King with 2 devil dragon mounts. There was only one open large hall. Category:Bedlam Lands